<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cover me with your marks by pills_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098659">cover me with your marks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pills_s/pseuds/pills_s'>pills_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Closure, Daddy Issues, Dom/sub, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Kinda, Like the slightest bit, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Size Kink, degradation kink, george is a painter, i dont fuck with words and shit, i think, it gets resolved in like few paragraphs, like a bit, no beta we die like dream’s parrot, not yet, okay i’m done, okay that was a bit uncalled for, probably, slight angst, these tags are to be continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:12:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pills_s/pseuds/pills_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george doesn’t know what it is about them, but he really likes hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah so i’m definitely not projecting my own, ya know, on this work. totally not. anyways, please enjoy and comment :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is a work of fiction, i do not ship dream and george as real people but merely as characters. that being said, if they ever say that it makes them uncomfortable conversation, i will take this down, even if it isn’t popular. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>thank you and enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george has always had a weird, and somewhat shameful attraction to hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>the curve of the fingers, the bumps of the knuckles, the space between the thumb and index finger, the pathways of veins much like a labyrinth he could get lost in. george loves it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>maybe it’s the fact that george is a painter and can appreciate the small and interesting details of little things, or maybe it’s the desire to be held in big, strong hands. hands that could pin his frail wrists over his head, thick fingers that could cover so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>these thoughts are frequent in george's mind, always mustering in his head. everyday, he tries to decipher what it is about hands that he likes, but nothing comes. even in his more sinful moments, the thoughts consume him as he’s on his bed, his own hand, slightly far down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>george doesn’t know what it is, but he likes them okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a loud truck being pulled in. great, more neighbours. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>george doesn't exactly live in the best neighbourhood. due to the fact that george is 24 year old living on his own off of a minimum paid job, in a university that he really doesn’t care much for, he doesn’t live in a very expensive town. so, you can already guess what his neighbours should be like. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he takes a peek out of his bedroom window to see who his new neighbours he’d have to deal with are. there’s a young man, probably in his early 20’s with brownish blond ear length hair, that slightly curls. he looks very tall, he could probably tower over george easily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>he’s wearing a weird shade of yellow, could possibly even be green, with a simple black smiley face on it and his hands are tucked comfortably in his pockets. he’s a bit too far to analyze his face or any other specific features of him so he just turns away, not really batting an eye as he continues yet another painting of a certain body part. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>loud curses could be heard coming from george’s room as he loses yet another pvp match against his friend, sapnap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“you’re actually so bad george. i thought you played this game for years, what happened?” sapnap’s laugh echoes through discord as george yells at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s not my fault! and i’m not bad at the game, you’re just good today. that’s it” a pout evident on his face. it’s not fair. he’s the one who showed sapnap this game years ago, why is he better?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no georgie poo, i’m just better and you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“okay enough of this, i’m tired and i’m done playing this stupid game. i’m hopping off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“aww, are you rage quitting? wittle gogy is having a wittle temper tantrum. do you need to go on timeout gogy?” sapnap says in that baby voice that he knows he hates. oh how he’s gonna punch that man in the face when they hang out next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“no, nick, i’m not throwing a fit you loser. it’s like, almost midnight and i’ve still gotta throw out the garbage and i’m just tired. we’ve been playing for over 3 hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“fine you big baby. bye georgie, i love you so much and cherish you and want to give you a big kiss on the lips.” he knows sapnap is joking, as far as he knows, but it’s still very annoying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ugh, i thought i told you to stop calling me georgie, sap. anyways, good night.” sapnap makes one more joke about cuddling with him and finally signs off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>his brain actually feels like jelly from all the blue light. he goes downstairs and lights a candle, not being able to deal with the smell of oil paint right now. with the full garbage bag in his hands, he opens the front door, throwing the garbage in the rubbish bin on his driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>as he turns around, he spots a figure sitting silently on his swing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh my god, you scared the shit out of me. who the hell are you?” it’s far too dark to actually see who it is so he turns on the lights. it’s the guy from next door. as the light illuminates him, he can finally get a good look at what he looks like, and wow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his hair slightly falls over what he’s assuming is bright, green eyes, he highly doubts anyone would have yellow eyes. his nose is sharp and slightly hooked at the end with light freckles dancing over it. his mouth slightly upturned at one of the corners of his lips. he looks broad, but not too muscular. anyone would see an average white man, but he’s absolutely stunning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh, sorry. i just saw a swing on your tree and i wanted to use it. looking back now, i probably should’ve asked before using my new neighbour’s swing.” a quiet, and somewhat endearing wheeze continues after his words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“it’s, uh, it’s fine, really. i was just shocked.” his cheeks slightly burn with heat as he walks up to him. he was right, he’s absolutely huge. his shadow completely engulfs his small frame. he looks down at george as his hand reaches out to shake his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“anyways, i’m dream. well, my name is clay but i go by dream. i know, kinda weird but hey it is what it is. i hope i’m not a bad neighbour.” he says with a small chuckle. he looks down at his hands and, well, he definitely looks at them. his hand looks huge. his sun kissed hands are accompanied by veins running along the backside of his palm. his thick fingers outstretched in a way that makes him suddenly feel hot. he looks strong. his mind wanders, wondering how this stranger’s hands in front of him could blanket his own, the bruises he could create on his pale skin, how his hands could wrap around his-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>his own thoughts are cut short as dream interrupts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uhh, hello? sorry if i weird you out.” he looks slightly uncomfortable and kind of, sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh, no no no no no. s-sorry. i just got, uh, distracted. um, i’m george.” he knows he’s blushing, the heat on his face is very noticeable, but george tries his best to put a smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah, i see. nice to meet you george. and i know, i can be quite distracting.” dream says with a smirk creeping its way to his perfect lips. huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“w-what? no, i was, what?” oh god, he knows. but, what? he’s so confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“i’m just kidding. come on, i’m just joking around. but seriously, i bet we’re gonna be quite the pair of friends, don’t you agree.” his voice turns into something darker. his eyes flash with something he can’t decipher and his smirk never leaves his face. his cheeks possibly got even redder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“uh, y-yeah. of course, welcome to the n-neighbourhood.” the way his head is slightly turned and is tilted back a bit awakens something deep inside him. a ghost of a smile appears on george’s face as he tries to act as if this stranger isn’t doing things to his brain, his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>with a toothy smile, he turns and leaves to his own house. he quickly closes the door behind him as he slides down his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george is having a bit of a problem, but it’s nothing sapnap can’t fix.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, how are you guys :) once another chapter up. i’m not really sure how long this fic is going to be but we’ll see. i’ve already wrote 5 chapters and i’m gonna stop for a bit cause my brain hurts. also, i read lighting in a bottle by GenOfEve and it made me want to write this so yeah. </p><p> </p><p>please enjoy this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>george, quite frankly, doesn't know what to do. </p><p> </p><p>it’s been about, 30 minutes from his encounter with dream and his thoughts are currently muddled with a certain image.</p><p> </p><p>it’s those hands. those god damn hands that puts his body aflame. he can’t think. there’s a hurricane in his mind, picking up any rational thoughts, leaving him with only a strong grip. he feels like he can’t breathe, it’s suffocating him. george is in a haze he doesn’t quite want to leave. it’s gripping him by his wrists and throat, pinning him down. he’s kind of, scared, in sense. it’s consuming every bit of him. it won’t let him do anything but get lost in them. </p><p> </p><p>he tries to push them down, away. tries not to think of all the things they can do. yet, he lets them get to him.</p><p> </p><p>the way they could wrap completely around his small waist, gripping it between strong hands.</p><p> </p><p>how his bronze fingers could caress his cheek, telling him how good he is.</p><p> </p><p>how they could maybe even reach a bit further down, below his belly and around his-</p><p> </p><p>he stops himself before anything could get further. god, he thinks, he’s disgusting. fantasizing over someone who he barely knows. this is a new low for him. not really knowing what to do next, he does the only thing anyone would do in this situation, ask his very straight best friend for advice.</p><p> </p><p>he opens discord and types something very fast.</p><p> </p><p>“hey sapnap, you’re probably sleeping at this point but when you see this, just text back. i need, help with something.</p><p> </p><p>this has to be one of his worst ideas yet. sapnap is a good person to talk to but his advice can be, quite much.</p><p> </p><p>“no i’m awake. what’s up man?” oh god. he didn’t actually think he was gonna answer. he was kinda hoping to postpone this for as long as possible. jeez, here goes nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“well, uh, i need advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“what, you need pvp lessons? dw dude, you came to the right person ;)”</p><p> </p><p>“no, sapnap, i do not need pvp lessons right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“uh, yeah, you kinda do. you’re actually so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“omg, okay i can ask someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“nonono, i’m done XD what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“well uh, i got a new neighbour yesterday and uh, he’s very very attractive and i just don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh. my. god. GEORGE. YOU FINALLY LIKE OSMEONE. DO YHOU KNOW HW LONG ITS BEN SINCE YOUVE LIKED SOMEONE? LITTERALT NEEVR OKAY. OMG.”<br/>“so what exactly is your problem cause it just sounds like you like him.”</p><p> </p><p>oh god, how exactly is he going to explain this to him without sounding like a complete creep. he can’t just flat out admit, ‘yeah so basically i am very attracted to his hands and they are consuming my every thought and the thought of being manhandled by them turns me on’ yeah no.</p><p> </p><p>“well, he’s kinda weird. i was kinda very obviously checking him out and he like smirked at me and looked all smug and said, ‘i know, i can be quite distracting.’ like, WHAT?”</p><p> </p><p>“pfft. listen to me gogy, you’ve obviously peaked his interest. wow georgie, you've got game.”</p><p> </p><p>“stopppppppp. and on top of that he said ‘i bet we're gonna be quite the pair of friends’ or something. it’s literally been flooding my brain.”</p><p> </p><p>“-_-”</p><p> </p><p>“what?”</p><p> </p><p>“george. are you kidding me? THAT MAN LOVES YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>“what? he can’t though. we don’t even know each other. we just talked once. he couldn't possibly like me right?” surely not. how could that ethereal man like me? no chance.</p><p> </p><p>“alright george, i didn’t know your brain was the size of a peanut. anyways, i’ll be sleeping. i hope i helped lots :D”</p><p> </p><p>“what, don’t just. fine whatever. good night. and for the record, you didn’t help at all &gt;:(“</p><p> </p><p>see what he said? very useless. but he did get george  thinking.</p><p> </p><p>dream liking him? no, he doesn’t think dream’s that crazy, much like himself, to like someone on first encounter. but he was flirting with him. he may of just thought he was, cute? surely not though, george isn’t much to look at. his body is like a prepubescent boy. he’s got close to zero body fat on his body, the top of his ribs slightly protruding out of his chest. and overall, no abs. just flat, fair skin. god, he needs the sun.</p><p> </p><p>so, that was off the table. he’s probably just overthinking it. he was probably just trying to be friendly to his new neighbour and george is just projecting his own sinful thoughts on to this. god, his head hurts. it’s pounding him into the ground, keeping him idle and unable to move on from his own thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>george finally decides to just take a shower, a failed attempt at washing him messed up thoughts away and just sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tbh, this might be sapnap’s only part in this fic. sorry :,( but yeah he might show up at least once again but yeah that’s about it. thank you for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george and dream talk about george’s life then somehow leads to george being horny.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello there, it’s me. thank you guys so much for 500 reads and almost 20 kudos. this means a lot to me. i don’t really know what to say but thank you so much. please don’t forget to comment your opinion. happy reading :)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>also, this chapter is a bit, suggestive but nothing too bad, yet ;) okay okay i’m done enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘i’m dream’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>a soft hush beside his ear, a small shiver down his back.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i can be quite distracting.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george’s hands pinned above his head, a finger running from his stomach to his neck.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“i bet we’re going to be quite the pair of friends, don’t you agree?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>large hands wrap around his neck, george writhes as the hand closes, sque-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george wakes up with a slight sheen of sweat covering his entire body. oh god. he did not just think about that. he starts to recall the dream, starts to replay it in his head. he looks a bit further down south, a just in case, as he sees a slight tent between his legs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he instantly goes to the shower and turns on the cold water. no way did he almost get hard from that. what was the hand doing around his neck? what was it going to do? thousands of thoughts fly past him, trying to think of anything logical as he, in a way, calms himself down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george is a mess. he knows he’s a mess. he hasn’t eaten nor drank anything. and he knows what you’re thinking, isn’t this a bit much to get so destroyed over someone you just met? but here’s the problem, george has never really liked anyone in his whole life. so for him to not only like someone but to be so obsessed like this is a lot. it’s consuming his every thought and he’s hopeless.  he’s caught in the hurricane and he can’t find shelter anywhere.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s about 9:15 at night when george decides to go outside for some fresh air, hoping to find at least some closure in his scattered brain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“fancy seeing you here.” a voice calls out as he whips his head around to see the same guy that has been exhausting his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry,” he says again. “i know i scared you. it’s just me, dream, you’re newest bestie.” a stupid grin appears on his tanned face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-oh. it’s fine. you just, startled me a bit. uh, how are you?” george walks a bit closer to him and sits on the bench next to his swing, a bit stiff due to the fact that he is now close to the man that he’s been thinking about oh so much.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m great, i mean, i’m talking to you so i’m amazing.” god please, stop it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, yeah.” not really knowing what to say as he rubs his neck trying to hide the blush making its way up. dream makes an amused sound as he continues.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“so georgie, tell me about yourself. first, what i want to know is about your voice. you have an accent yet you live in america, what’s up with that?” pure curiosity drips down with his words.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, so i was born in england and well, my dad, uh, he wasn’t the best to say the least. he was never proud of anything i did. like, i like to paint, code and game. that’s about it and my dad wanted me to drop those so i can “do something productive with my life.” even though, i liked those things, he never did. so, i moved. i moved as far as i could.” george never really thinks of this, tries to repress it as far as he can. he never really liked the thought of it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m so sorry. you wanted to know about me and i just gave you my sadness.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, it’s okay. that must have been very hard to talk about. you did good, i’m proud of you.” a reassuring smile washes over his face as he comes to sit next to me. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck, that struck a chord in george. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘i’m proud of you’ words that were so foreign to him he didn’t exactly know what it meant. he wanted to cry, to scream. his eyes pricked with small tears, threatening to fall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“anyways, you said you liked to paint right? what do you usually paint?” dream asks brightly to change the topic.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>now, this was an interesting question to george. for the past month or so, george has been drawing one thing, hands.  george knew that dream knew that george was looking at his hands. he knows it because george is very obvious; he wears his emotions on his sleeve. he decided to go with a safe answer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“mostly parts of the body. i usually paint semi-realism paintings, experimenting with different colours and shades and backgrounds.” a smile finding george’s face as he’s talking about something he really enjoys.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh wow that’s very cool. you must be very talented. so parts of the body, like,” he looks around and whispers. “like a penis?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? dream no! what are you talking about?” george laughs hard as dream joins in wheezing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m just kidding. but i wouldn’t put it past you”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dream!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay i’m done, i’m done. seriously though, do you draw like noses, eyes, hands?” of course he’d ask that. that smug bastard. here goes nothing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah. i’ve been drawing, uh, hands recently.” george uses his every will to avoid making any sort of eye contact with the large man in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah, really now? why hands? what about them makes you want to paint them so much?” george doesn’t even need to turn around to know that dream is already smirking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-well, i like the, the uh, the shape of them?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“really? i see. what about the shape of them?” dream says with fake innocence laced in his voice. if god wants to strike george down with some lightning right now, the boy wouldn’t be too opposed to it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-well, i like the curve of the bottom of the thumb to the wrist. how big some hands are. the veins that run along the back of the hand. the way the fingers bend and the bone that protrudes out of the top of the thumb when it flexes or squeezes something. the-” george’s tangent gets cut short as he realizes he’s been going on about how much he likes hands a bit too long. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i-i, uh. i-i’m a painter s-so of course i-i have to notice the small details. th-that’s all.” george stammers over his words trying to hide the fact that he so desperately craves the pressure they could give. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh of course. why would it be anything else?” dreams voice drops a bit lower, still smug as ever. “now, you said something about them being big and being able to squeeze something. what, exactly, may these hands be squeezing?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-what?” george doesn’t understand what’s happening right now. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“maybe, wrists?” the hurricane is sweeping him off his feet. he’s in the air and helpless.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“or maybe even, a throat?” his voice is low, eyes never leaving george.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s getting a bit late georgie don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>georgie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, y-yeah.” still confused as to what just happened, george stands with dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know, i wouldn’t want to be scaring my little georgie by randomly showing up on his swing now would i?” dream says with a cocky smile on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> little georgie. fuck that feels nice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no, i guess not.” george doesn’t know whether he wants leave this conversation right now or continue to let dream speak sweet nothings in his ear.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“now, if only there was a way for us to keep contact. hmm, i got it! how about you give me your discord or snap? how does that sound?” george’s cheeks must be so red right now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah sure.” george hands dream his open phone, head lowered in submission. dream seems pleased.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy.” god, george needs to bite his own tongue to stop anything from coming out. it rings in his head.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘good boy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘good boy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘good boy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“there, added. have a good night. sweet dreams, george.” a quick smile then he leaves.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george doesn’t even process what was said as he locks up and runs to his bed, immediately covering himself with his blankets. his breathing is heavy and his heart is pounding loud and fast. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george thinks back to what dream had said, “maybe, even a throat?” as his own hand reaches up and wraps itself around his own throat, experimenting a slight pressure around it. not quite hard, but still enough to feel something. and george definitely reacts. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the pressure isn’t hard, almost none at all; much like a firm handshake. but george reacts instantly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george writhes under the electricity that shoots through his entire body. he feels hot, everywhere. it was a strange sensation that he was getting lost in. the pressure started to make everything suddenly a bit quiet as his sharp breaths get suddenly cut off by the strain of air. his head starting to slightly pound from the lack of oxygen. it slightly hurts as george squeezes but,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. he loves it all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>as george is about to feed into his white hot arousal, the hand on his throat about to squeeze harder, the other slowly making its way down, a ping interrupts his session.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>his head is a bit muddled as he opens his phone and goes to snapchat. it’s a snap from dream. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s a picture of dream’s cute, stupid face showcasing his bright smile. the text reads, ‘good night george :)’ that’s all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>god, george thinks, he’s screwed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’ll try to post everyday at around 10-11pm. i actually enjoy writing this stuff so posting everyday won’t be too bad. also, thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream sends george hand references for george to paint.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again, it’s me :) this chapter seems a bit on the shorter side to be honest so, very sorry for that but the next chapter is a long one. i think, i can’t exactly remember what i wrote in that one. anyways cause please enjoy and don’t forget to comment any criticism and please leave kudos. happy reading :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>it’s been about 4 months since dream and george have been talking, switching between snapchat and discord and george, he’s having a bit of a hard time.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george’s right hand and his neck have become quite acquainted with each other, but has never gone further than that. never giving in. george thinks it’s all a bit too shameful to go all the way. he doesn’t know what to do. that line has become a mantra repeated in his head the past month. the worst part is that dream knows exactly what to say, what to do to get him flustered. and george hates it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the way dream would lower his voice at some words, how he would praise him, how he would say, ‘oh come on now’ in that one voice that george loves so much. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george hates it all. hates the way dream makes him feel, in his darkest moments. hates the way he feels when he calls him good, not entirely grasping what the feeling does to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s all very much for him. george needs something to change, for something to happen, but he’s not quite sure what he needs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george has found out something about dream. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream likes to play minecraft and worst of all? he’s an absolute ace at it. even better than sapnap and it’s almost as equally frustrating as his other problems. almost.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what the hell dream? stop this right now. why are you so good at the game?” a loud screech coming from george’s mouth as he loses. again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry george, i’m just naturally good at everything.” dream says through laughs and wheezes. it doesn’t make sense to george, dream is a few years younger than him and has probably played less than him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you suck.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“aw sorry to upset you, my dear.” my dear. see?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“stop being good right now. stop this instant”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> “also, george, who knew you could get so loud for me.” a smirk prominent in his voice. god.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“s-shut up dream.” it’s these words that dream would say to him. his constant flirting that makes george so damn flustered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know, i know. i’m just doing my regular teasing. but you love it don’t you?” george almost wants to give. wants to say yesyesyesyes. wants dream to call him good. wants dream to wrap his large hands around his body. wants to touch dream. wants dream to manhandle him, to control him. george wants dream. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george? sorry if i made you uncomfortable, i was just joking you know?” he sounds concerned.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-oh. no i just like, blanked out it’s fine. i’m fine.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“huh, okay. anyways, i’m gonna sign off now, i’m a bit tired.” dream says accompanied with a yawn. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay dream. uhm, good night. talk to you later” george tries to say without a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream disconnects and george honestly couldn’t be more happy. he loves talking to dream but anymore of his honey laced voice and he would probably lose it. he needed a distraction. so, george did what any  young adult would do, grind minecraft. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s about 2am, george just lost a bedwars game, when he receives a soft ping from his phone. a discord message from dream. it’s 3 messages, neighbouring a picture. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘hey georgie. you’re probably asleep but i just remembered you said you liked to paint and i’d like you to paint something for me if you don’t mind. i want to see how good you are, i’d even pay you if you want XD’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘but here, you seem to have quite the interest in hands so here are mine ;p’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘make sure it’s good ;)’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george stops breathing for a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the picture is of dream’s right hand, outstretched in a way like it’s reaching out to grab something, to hold something, to squeeze something. the dim lighting makes dream’s veins pop a bit more, the three bones on the middle of the backside of the hand also protruding proudly. veins continue down his exposed forearm. his hand is flexed, showing strength. his knuckles showing a bit as his fingers are perfectly bent. his hands are flawless, alluring. the space between his thumb and index finger just about big enough for. for, </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george head rings and pounds with desire, want, need. he feels a bit dizzy. he feels hot all over. his throat itches, it burns, it wants.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he doesn’t even bother exiting out of minecraft as he makes his way to his bed, to fulfil his long awaited, shameful desires. he presses his back against his headboard as he pulls down his strained boxers, revealing himself, wincing in the cold atmosphere. he’s already so hard. george doesn’t hesitate this time as he takes himself in his grasp as his other hand reaches up to blanket his neck and squeezes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>the sensation between the pressure and lack of oxygen to the relieving down there is all so much for him. he wants more. he squeezes harder, strokes faster as he’s looking at the picture dream sent.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he thinks of all the things dream could do with that strong hand of his. he could mark him, make george his. dream could pin him down so hard, could whisper lowly in his ear,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘good boy’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he squirms and twists on his bedsheets. this feels amazing, george had never felt this good. george has always been quite the greedy type, he begs for more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>all george can think of is ‘yes’ as his moans shape into something more, into a name.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream, yes, dream, more, please, more.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george lets go of his throat, relishing in the relief of oxygen, his lower hand never faltering. oxygen hurries back to him hard as he sobs in desperation. the combination of the pain from his throat, the alleviation of air, the fast strokes of his hand and the thought of dream is more than enough to push him off the edge. his back arches and white ribbons shoot out on his hand as george’s loud moans start to quiet down. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>shaky breaths were heard as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello you’ve reached the end of the chapter. this one was a bit out of my element, i’ve never quite written smut before but i hope this was okay. more spicy stuff to come, and uh. yeah :) i hope you enjoyed :) sorry, i’m very awkward :p</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>also, i might not post as often after the 7th chapters for a few reasons. i’m starting school tomorrow so i’ll be focused on that, another is i love to procrastinate. i’m actually quite impressed with myself that i already wrote 7 chapters in like, 3-4 days so pog. but, also i don’t really know where i’m going with this fic. i have like, 8 and 9 planned out but after that i’m not really sure but anything can happen. anyways, please support me and sorry for this long note. have a good day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george goes to the store to get “paints”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey again it’s me :) what i love to do the most is write summaries for the chapters that have almost nothing to do with happens in the chapter. but hey, what can you do? i’m not too sure what i’m doing with this story if i’m being completely honest but i think i’ll be ending it on 11-13 chapters cause i don’t know how to end things. </p><p> </p><p>another thing, i’m writing another story !! the other fic is going to be a bit on the darker side but i’m really excited for it and i hope you will read it when i post the first chapter. i can’t say much about it but i think it’s gonna be a good one. anyways, please enjoy this chapter :D happy reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>after george cleaned up last night, he quickly went to bed. he didn’t want to deal with the guilt he would feel after jerking off to his new friend. he knows that this is a new low for even him. even though he’s ashamed, he can’t deny how good it felt. the pressure of his hands against his neck was crushing, he needs bigger, stronger ha-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>okay, george was not going to get hard again.  it was about 9 in the morning and he needs another shower.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>as george is in the shower, he’s thinking of what he’s going to do when he sees or talks to dream next. he already knows he’s going to be awkward. after fantasizing so much, it’s a given. george’s head hurts. he steps out of the shower and goes to get clothed in his cold house. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george is doing some uni homework as he hasn’t been for the last few days, his head has been a bit distracted. it’s about 5 in the afternoon and george receives a text from dream. oh god, here goes nothing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘hey george, just wondering if you’re working on the painting. you haven’t answered yet so idk if you acc want to do it. you don’t have to if you don’t want to.’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>shit. george had forgotten all about the painting. he was too caught up in the picture to even remember it. crap. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘oh sorry i guess it didn’t send but yeah i’ll work on it after i’m done some work.’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘oh you will paint it! cool, okay take all the time you need.’</span>


</p><p>
  <span>‘also, is the picture okay? i took it very quick. i can send another if you want.’ oh it was more than okay.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘no it’s okay. that one is fine.’ god, he didn’t know if he could handle another picture.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘okay, i gtg. bye georgie ;)’</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george completely discards his homework as he immediately takes his phone and goes upstairs to his art room. he props his phone up, slightly blushing at the history the picture has, and starts painting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he’s 2 hours into the painting, he’s got the shape and colours down, he just needs to shade now, when sapnap facetimes him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey georgie poo. how are you?” georgie doesn’t sound as nice coming from nick’s mouth then it is from dream’s. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ugh i already said stop with the georgie. anyways what do you want?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what, i can’t call my bestest friend just to talk to him? plus, we haven’t talked in a while, i wanted to check up on you. what are you painting?” that part is true. ever since he met dream, he’s usually been talking to him more than sapnap. okay, now george feels bad.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry sapnap, i’ve been talking to dream a lot though. also, i’m painting a picture of dream’s hand, he sent a picture”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oohhhhhh, dream eh? that’s exciting.” he says with a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up sap.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wait, a picture of dream’s hand. don’t tell me you asked for the picture, i know how you feel about hands but this is a bit much.” he’s laughing a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? no no no, he sent a picture and asked me to pai-wait, what do you mean you know how i feel about hands?” how would sapnap even know, he doesn't even talk about this stuff with him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“please george, we’ve hung out at your house a few times in the past couple of months, that’s all you’ve been painting.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey i could’ve just been practicing hands for all you know. hands are hard to paint okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”then why are you getting so embarrassed and worked up about it? exactly.” he sounds proud, george wants to deck him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-oh. well, i didn’t ask, he asked me to paint it.” god, he’s got such a problem.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why would he even ask you to paint it, you know what? doesn’t concern me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they sit in a comfortable silence as george looks around for a brown colour.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey george, what’s that on your neck?” sapnap asks with concern. “it’s a bit red.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wh-what?” it couldn’t be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it’s like a rash or something”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“one second, l-let me ch-check.” george runs to the bathroom to see just what it is that sapnap is talking about. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>as he’s in front of the mirror, he sees four red blotches of inflamed skin cascading down his neck. just how hard was his grip? if it had been any other situation, george would have loved them. loved the marks on his skin, to showcase what someone had done to him, to showcase that george was theirs. but these, he did this to himself. nothing but angry humiliation fills his head. his eyes start to fill with tears, what was he supposed to say to sapnap? after composing himself, he goes back to his painting to talk to sapnap.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, those. it’s uh, just a rash. it was irritating so i was just scratching it, yeah. i didn’t even realize it was leaving marks” please believe that lame attempt of an excuse.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you should go to the store and get something for that, it looks pretty bad.” poor sapnap, worried about something that is far more embarrassing than a rash.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“y-yeah, i’ll get that now. it was nice talking to you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you too loser, bye.” he says with a big smile before ending the call. he needs to go to the store to buy some concealer or whatever it’s called. he puts on a sweater, bolts out the door and runs directly into someone’s chest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry, it’s me again.” it’s dream. george hasn’t taken any time to prepare himself since what happened so he’s a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream is holding george’s arms in between his strong hands to balance him. george can’t breathe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dream?’ </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yup, i wanted to knock on your door to ask to hang out but i guess you're already here. where are you heading to?” a grin explodes on his face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“just to the store, i need to get, uh, paints.” he can’t tell dream that he’s getting concealer, it would set off a disaster of more questions and george would probably slip up somewhere.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh how’s the painting coming along?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s, going. i just need to shade now.” he says with a small smile. george wants so desperately to get out of this situation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i bet it’s going to be great.” another comfortable silence. george looks around and is about to excuse himself when dream speaks up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, can i ask you something?” his voice has twisted into something darker mixed with something else the latter can’t decipher.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, sure.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you dating someone right now?” dream says with innocence, but his undertones are slightly angry. he can’t be, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous </span>
  </em>
  <span>can he?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what?” george didn’t know what to expect but it definitely wasn’t that. “uh, no i’m not. why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re not seeing anyone at all?” his smile was sickenly sweet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no, no one. i promise.” what is dream trying to find out? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i see. then, george,” dream’s hand reaches up to brush his fingers against george’s fading red marks on the side of his neck. george shivers as dream gets close to his ear, almost touching it when he whispers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are these?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i personally don’t ship dream and george but if they were to come out and say they were dating, wouldn’t be surprised. IM JUST SAYING. </p><p> </p><p>anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) it was fun to write. btw, i originally wrote that dream and george knew each other for about 3 weeks but i changed it to 3 months so yeah. the next one is going to be a spicy one for sure and it’s gonna be a long chapter so stay tuned. i hope you enjoyed it and please leave comments and kudos. thank you and have a good day :D don’t forget to drink water &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream knees george in the dick.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, it’s me again. how are you all? this is the first (basically) smut chapter so enjoy. i recently wrote chapter 9 and honestly i am not in the mood for writing. but i have a few more days to get into the groove so let’s hope so and please enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>ALSO IM WATCGING A GOD DAMN KDRAMA AND WTF MAN. SHE BETTER NOT END UP WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH. i have nothing against him but she has so much more chemistry with the other dude. anyways enjoy and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>george is looking anywhere but where dream is.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“look at me when i’m talking to you georgie.” he takes his other hand and pulls george’s chin up to look at him. “what are these marks on your neck?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re, uh. r-rashes?” george metally curses at himself for saying it more like a question than a statement. dream, chuckles a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“rashes eh? would rashes form in a perfect row of 4?” he taps each one slowly, george twists under him. dreams gaze never wavering as he steps closer to george, george stepping back until his back is pressed up against the wall of his house. dream’s hand at his chin falls down to caress george’s thin waist, his cheeks bloomed with a raging red colour.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, th-they wouldn’t” george’s body feels like it’s been hazed over, abandoning any sign of wanting to leave, and only wanting to answer and obey him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“exactly. so george, why don’t you tell me exactly how you got these. was it someone else’s mouth that made these obscene spots on my little georgie?” he pulled away from george’s ear to look down at george’s eyes. he’d never felt so small in his life. george basked in the feeling, he loves it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, no no no it’s not hickeys. i, uh, i did it to myself.” this feels humiliating. but this time feels different from when sapnap noticed his marks. he still feels humiliated but george doesn’t hate the feeling. the feeling of being exposed and broken down by someone, by dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you did this? my, my. how on earth could you have done this?” george doesn’t know if he could say anything, obviously too far gone to speak. so, instead, he took his own hand and wrapped it around his neck, careful not to squeeze. something flashes in dream’s eyes but he instantly composed himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“now this, this is a bit unexpected. though, you do love hands don’t you?” an amused sound follows quickly after. “how did you do it? was it after i sent the picture?” dream reaches up to stroke his red, hot cheeks.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“y-yeah. i,” george suddenly has a wave of confidence when he speaks his next few words. “i imagined it was big, strong hands holding me, crushing me. wanted it to be, to be yours.” george is biting his lips, preventing any noise from coming out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, the things you do to me. would you like me to try? to hold you, to crush you like you so desperately want?” his voice is deeper than ever. everything is too hot for the smaller. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george finally lets it out, he whimpers wantonly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you sound so wrecked for me georgie. now, do you want this?” george only gives a nod in response.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“words, my dear. i need words.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, god </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. want it so bad, i need it. choke me.” george says with his head tilted back, showcasing his already messed up throat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“god, you looking so fucking pretty. so dirty and pliant, all for me.” dream reaches up to wrap his entire hand around george’s slim throat, encasing it completely. george makes a sound of delight at the feeling. dream notices this instantly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“look at you, i haven’t even put any pressure and you’re already so ruined. such a slut.” dream wanted to test the waters a bit, see if george was hiding anything else under that perfect little body of his.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream suspicions have been proven right when george whined and arched his back. dream only laughed darkly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wow george, so dirty. and all for me.” dream muses as he looks down to see a growing tent in the middle of george’s legs. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that looks a bit painful, baby. though, you seem to like the pain. need some help with that, sweetie?” the shorter boy nodded feverishly. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i see” dream spreads george’s legs with his knee and slots his own leg in between. dream bends down to george’s ear, blowing hot air into it before saying,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“move.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george whips his head up, a sort of, ‘are you serious?’ until he realizes that something like this doesn’t happen very often. he pushes down any sort of embarrassment he has as he experimentally rubs himself on dream’s knee, blushing at the very loud noise he makes. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh come on now, pretty one, you can do better than that.” dream growls as george begins to pick up the pace, moaning and whimpering louder. george loves this. being held in strong arms by the neck and side. loves the relief he’s getting by rubbing himself on dream’s knee. it’s all a bit, humiliating in a sense, getting himself off on another’s leg. it’s humiliating and george craves more of it. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george suddenly realizes that just rubbing himself isn’t enough as he notices dream’s idle hand on his throat, giving no pressure at all. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘why, why isn’t, why. y-your.” george tries to say between moans. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘why’s what, george? i need words you know. what’s bothering you?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘your hand. please, i need it. choke me. squeeze my neck. i need it.” it's all becoming too much for george, he so desperately needed release. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh this,” he motions to his hand around george’s neck. “you want me to choke you? hmm, you don’t seem like you want it enough. beg.” dream’s voice is so rich with possessiveness and lust that george just breaks down.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“please dream. please, touch my neck. ruin me, choke me please. i want it so bad. i need it. please, take control of me, choke me choke me choke me. please, sir.” george didn’t really mean to say sir. he was always a bit too nice to people, always saying please and thank you, calling people sir and ma’am. his cheeks burned even hotter if possible. what if dream didn’t like it and wanted to push george away? he was so ashamed. he was about to apologize when his words were cut off by strong hands gripping at his throat, a choked moan exploded out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hmm, sir. i quite like that. you begged so well, i just had to give it to you.” george’s constricted moans and heavy breaths were all that was heard through the air. george was in euphoria. the fact that it was dream’s strong, thick fingers around his neck made him go insane. he started moving faster, dream also moving his knee up and down, helping the poor boy under him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“say it again.” dream’s hand tightens slightly, george’s vision sightly starting to fill with black clouds, his head feeling heavy. it feels incredible. george is so close.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes sir. more give me more please. i’m so close. so, so close. please let me cum, sir. please sir, i need it. please.” george is so far gone. calling dream sir feels so nice. he wants to be controlled, to be put in his place by the tall, strong man towering over him, making him feel oh so tiny.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“how polite of you. you’re just my pretty little good boy aren’t you?” his voice is dripping with honey, it sounds so nice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, sir! i’m yours. i’m so good for you. i’m yours, i’m yours. please, let me cum sir.” he doesn’t know how much longer he can take from this. he needs more pressure around his neck, more friction, dream is being far too gentle for george. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“since you asked so nicely, i’ll let you cum. cum for me georgie.” dream lets go of the whimpering boy under him as george cries of relief. the oxygen rushing back to him as dream reaches down to palm george as well. his vision clears up and he can finally look at the tall man. dream is licking his lips, his eyes dark. that’s all george needs to see to cum. the smaller shuts his eyes as he cums hard, messing up his boxers. he moans, “yes, cumming cumming. yes, dream, sir thank you thank you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>he calms down from his high with heavy pants as dream reaches up to caress george's cheek, stroking over his eye to his cheekbone. george nuzzles into the strong hand as dream chuckles slightly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re so cute, what am i going to do with you?” dream inquires as he reaches down to kiss george’s forehead.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see what i did there in the summary ? aren’t i hilarious. side note, i totally forgot that they were outside the whole time whilst whilst writing this chapter so. i think it’s kinda funny. anyways i’m not feeling too good if i’m being completely honest so yeah. but i hope you’ve had a great day and please don’t forget to drink water and eat. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>update. SHE FUCKING ENDS UP WITH TGE BITCH THAT I HATE. okay to be fair, thinking without my biased and cough cough, CORRECT, thinking, she only liked him and never liked the other guy so it only makes sense. BIT STILL. IM PISSED</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george receives a call from a certain someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, it’s me again. although i have like, 2 chapters already pre-written, i haven’t had any motivation to write. my period is really taking a toll on me like seriously i feel like shit. but please enjoy this chapter and i will try to push through and write something. i actually really like this chapter a lot and i hope you will too. enjoy and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>the departure of the two wasn’t awkward. it consisted of dream checking up on him, both men sheepishly smiling and then saying their goodbyes. again, not awkward at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>if anything, for george getting off on dream’s thigh whilst dream was choking him outside, may he add, it was almost the perfect and probably most preferred situation that could’ve happened. so despite all of that, george had only one thing to ask, only one complaint:</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>why was dream ignoring him?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>when george woke up the next day, everything came back to him at once. the teasing, all the things dream said, his knee in between his own legs, the hand around his throat, the kiss on his forehead, the-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>wait. the kiss on his forehead? dream kissed him. holy. shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george didn’t really realize what was happening in that past moment, too overtaken by pleasure. but dream, dream kissed his forehead. he had called him cute and kissed his forehead. despite all, george was feeling a bit cloud like after remembering that. he felt warm and was now smiling. maybe dream did like him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s been about 3 days since that night, 3 days of dry texts, zero emotion from dream and no minecraft. george feels a bit sad. he’s been looking outside his window several times a day, everyday, in hopes to catch a glimpse of the man he’s felt so much for. but, despite his faith and determination, he never showed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george feels a bit guilty, like it’s his fault for why dream was acting so distant, despite living adjacent to one another. the boy feels like he pressured dream into doing that, worry mixing with reality. if only george left before everything, before george pressured dream into doing that, maybe they would still be talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>god, george feels absolutely disgusting, he hates himself. if only george wasn’t so selfish they’d, they’d,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george curls up in a ball and starts crying. he ruined his first love and one of his best friends. he can’t breathe, he feels like he’s underwater, unable to swim. he’s drowning and there’s nothing he can do about it. the hurricane has morphed into a tsunami, a 1000 foot wave is getting closer to him. the poor boy is spiraling and terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george needed comfort at this moment and with no one he could talk to near him, he went to call his best friend, sapnap. he’s about to call when he gets an incoming call from someone almost alien to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george doesn’t know what he should do. his fear shifted into confusion, combined with a bit of bleakness. why was his dad calling him now, of all times? he had not called once since he moved out, not checked to see how his only son was doing and he decides to call now? his confusion has once more altered into a grotesque blend of anger and sadness. he answers the call and says a simple, “what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hello son. nice to finally talk to you, you never seem to call.” his dad says with undertones of bitterness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i-i never called you? are you serious right now? YOU never called, not once checked up on me.” george has never felt so riled up in his life, so bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“son, you left us, don’t you remember? you left us one day, you left home all because you wanted to paint.” he doesn’t sound as mad as before, sadness fuling his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“this is what i’m talking about dad! you are never proud of anything i do, anything i’ve ever done. it will never impress you, i will never impress you. i like to paint? it’s not useful. i like to code? it’s not important enough. i like to game? it’s pointless and a waste of time. i will never be good enough for you. i am sorry i’m not some extraordinary prodigy in math or science or-or. i don’t even know!” george’s cheeks are wet from long waited fallen tears. all of george’s past fustration, misery, his anger all coming out in words he wished he’d said sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“son-”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no dad. i’m not done. my life is already falling apart. my entire teenage period i was just, so stressed all the time for not being able to conform to your standards. and now? my new best friend whom i am in love with now is ignoring me for reasons unknown to me. i can’t breathe, dad. when will you realize that i’m not perfect and i just want to be happy, that’s all. please, let me be me and happy.” george feels a massive weight being lifted off his shoulders. he’s been wanting to say these same words years ago, though too afraid. despite the tears rushing down his face, he feels so light.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george’s dad takes a deep breath before speaking slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“son, george. is this what you’ve been keeping from me? all this time, you’ve been hiding this?” his voice is sad, full of question.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, y-yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, this probably doesn't mean much to you but, when you left, i was very angry. angry you left without a plan, without a life. but, then, i was thinking of how much i missed you. how much i missed talking to you and just being around you. i was so focused on doing what i thought was best for you that i never considered what you wanted to do. i drove you out and i’m very sorry. i hope you can forgive me, son.” god, george felt so happy right now. his eyes filling with tears again, he wanted to hear those words for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you dad. it, uh, means a lot to me.” he doesn’t really know what to say, he didn’t exactly know this feeling yet, hence the reason for his minor awkwardness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s, that’s amazing. now, i called to actually check up on you. how are you son?” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ve been okay. school’s been a bit much but i’ve been holding up. i’ve mostly been painting and talking to nick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know, i’ve never really got to see your full potential in art, would you like to send a picture of one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah. of course.” george didn’t really know which one to send. all the paintings in his art room was canvas after canvas of hands, all his other ones were downstairs. he decides to just show him the one of dream’s hand he painted recently. he doesn't know if it’s because of the fact that it had affected him so deeply but it was one of his best paintings. he quickly sends a picture of it to his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wow, george. this is amazing. if only listened to you as a teen i would’ve seen how talented you are.” being praised by his dad is so foreign that george just doesn’t understand it. he just mutters a quick, “thank you” before going silent again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you paint a picture from the internet or is this yours; which i highly doubt considering how pale you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s not my fault we lived in england for the majority of my life, where it’s cloudy almost 24/7. and, uh no. the hand is, uh, my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“is he the one you were just talking about? the one you’re in love with?” his dad already knows about george being gay, it’s one of the only things he was okay with.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“u-uh, yeah.” jeez, george could simply die right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“daaaaaaaad. come onnnnn.” george never was open with his feelings, he’s always been keeping them to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, this is your first real crush. i’d love to know what he’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, okay. well, he just moved in beside me about a few months ago and he’s very tall. like, i think he said he’s 6’3 which just isn’t fair at all. his name is dre-clay, he’s younger than me, 21 years old and he’s amazing. he’s funny and nice and caring and just about too good to be true.” george is now smiling due to the fact that he was thinking about dream, an odd juxtaposition to how he was feeling just a few minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he sounds lovely george but you said that somethings wrong, that he’s ignoring you or something? what happened?” okay, now, this was a difficult question. how was he supposed to explain to his dad what had happened without going into the details?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, we were, uh, hanging out on my porch and before he left he kissed me on my forehead. now he’s been so distant. i don’t even know what i did.” yeah, that’s about as good as it’s going to get.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, he must’ve thought that he went too far, or something along those lines. all you need to do is talk to him, good communication is the best thing to have in a relationship.” yeah, dream went too far. sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you sure? and we’re not in a relationship, dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“not yet. but yes george, i’m sure. just go talk to him. i’m sure there’s a misunderstanding somewhere and everything will be fine.” a reassuring smile showing through his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, dad. uh, thank you for this. and not just for the advice, for everything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course son. make sure to call more and i'll definitely be checking up more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course dad. i love you, bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i love you, talk to you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george hangs up the phone with a small smiled, basking in the closure he finally got after longing for it for so long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>remember kids, writing a 1600+ word fanfic chapter about getting closure with your from your dad isn’t therapy. unless... but seriously sorry this one so long, i felt like fanfic george deserved this so yeah. make sure your drinking water and eating. have a good day and thank you so much for reading&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just a wholesome george and sapnap call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, it’s me again. we hit 1000 views !! guys, this is beyond insane, thank you so much. i started writing as a joke and tbh, it still is a bit but i’m still super grateful. thank you guys so much. please enjoy this chapter and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>george had never felt more pleasant in his life. he finally felt content with himself after years of wasted stress and sadness. he decided to actually call sapnap to tell him about his dad, dream. he needs to be more open to others and to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey gogy, what’s up? how’s my number one best friend of the week going?” sapnap sounds like he’s in a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“who else is in the running for best friend of the week huh, nick” george says with fake anger, trying to stifle his laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“g-gogy, i promise. no one, it’s just you. you’re the only man for me. anyways, what’s up man?” the both laugh hard, trying to focus on the actual conversation at hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, actually, two things. first, my uh, my dad called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? are you serious? you’ve got to be kidding me. and what did that rat of a dad say?” sapnap, obviously furious, knows what george’s dad did. or, what he didn’t do for george. he’s just looking out for his best friend, unbeknownst to the fact they are on good terms now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no no no, he called to apologize and i got to say everything i’ve ever wanted to say... it felt really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? are you sure? like i know it’s april 1st but this isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sap, it’s the second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oops, okay so it’s not april fools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of july.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, well. this is awkward. anyways, moving on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah... and yeah i’m not kidding. i even showed him the painting i did on dream’s hand and he said he really liked it.” george had a large smile on his face, knowing that his dad actually cared about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wow, george. this is amazing. honestly man, you deserve every bit of this. truly. with everything you’ve gone through, you deserve this.” god, george has such good friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“thanks sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“but if he pulls any funny business, i won’t hesitate to absolutely rock his shit.” george laughs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sure sapnap.” he couldn’t have been more grateful for his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“anyways, what was the other thing you wanted to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well, uh, it’s about dream actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oooo, what about our favourite dreamy boy? are you guys together yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what? no, we’re not dating sapnap. there’s a bit of a problem. he’s ignoring me and acting all dry for some reason. i don’t know what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well that’s a problem. did anything happen to lead up to that or did he just randomly start to ignore you?” how was he going to explain this to him? of course he can be a bit more explicit now that he’s with a friend, but he still can’t go too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well. i guess something did happen. basically i went out to get stuff for my neck, cause of my han-rash and he was there. he noticed the rash and asked if they were from someone else. you know, like, hickeys. and he got kinda angry i guess, he was asking if i was seeing anyone. and then we, we uh. you know. we, uh.” blushing from the memory, george wishes he was anywhere but here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you guys what?” god he’s so dense.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know, like.” he can’t say it, he just can’t bring himself to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no. no you guys didn’t. YOU GUYS FUCKED? george, what the fuck? damn, props to you. how was it?” obviously joking on the last part. he really didn’t want to know how his best friend was in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-no we didn’t have sex! h-he, like, i can’t believe i’m telling you this right now. he, uh, helped me i guess? he was saying all these things and uh yeah it sort of just led to that. i kind of just ended up going back inside without getting the stuff for my neck.” there. he told it perfectly fine with minor details. now they can just leave this alone and find the problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“he just got you off? you didn’t even help him? you selfish bastard. just kidding, just kidding. wait, you went back inside after? you’re telling me you did that all OUTSIDE? george.” sapnap was now laughing his ass off as if this was the funniest thing to ever happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up sapnap, it’s not my fault you’re a dying virgin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey i’m not a virgin! i’m the one who’s dated george, you think i’ve never had sex?” he voice is charged with defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“just because i haven’t dated anyone, doesn't mean i’ve never hooked up with anyone. i’m 24 years old, you think I’VE never has sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay okay fine. let’s drop the sex talk. so what exactly happened after that made him ignore you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s the thing, i really don’t know. after, i uh, after the thing, he kissed my head and we left on good terms. nothing else. and then the next day he’s being distant. did i do something wrong?” george was really starting to worry. he really hopes he didn’t jeopardize their friendship by something he caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“look george, nothing seems wrong. what i know is that you definitely do anything wrong so stop blaming yourself cause i know you are. second, just talk to him. if you really want to know, just talk to him, there’s no harm in doing that. and if things go well i’d like to meet this guy you’ve been so smitten over for months now. and if things don’t go well and he decides to be a little shit, i’ll be meeting him for different reasons. let’s just say, he won’t be as pretty as you say he is anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay sapnap, i’m sure you have the capability of beating up a 6’3 man, much less anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey, don’t laugh at me. i would beat him up in a heartbeat. so what if he’s stupidly tall that does not matter.” george is so thankful for his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay okay, i’m sure. but wow pandas, i didn’t know you were so helpful. i was just friends with you for you dad but hey if you can be this insightful, i guess you have some redeeming qualities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“who’s pandas!? and a joke about fucking my dad, nice! anyways, i hate you too. but you’re mom doesn’t hate me tho.” they’re both laughing now, tears in both of the boys eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, well. i’m gonna go talk to dream now and find out what’s up. bye nick. and thank you for this, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course, gogynotfound. go get your white boy george.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay, pandas, i will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO. IS. PAN-” george hangs up the call with a slight chuckle. okay dream, let’s talk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that was pretty cute. anyways, i still haven’t written chapter 10, i know i’m slacking but my motivation is trash and my time management is also very bad but hey, i wrote a bit. tbh, i didn’t know writing sex was going to be so hard but i made an outline and i think it’s really gonna help me write. so thank you for reading and have a good day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream is canonically bisexual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is like, almost 2000 words of just pure shit. sorry guys, like i had an idea of where i wanted to take this but i was just not in the mood for writing. but i am currently writing more cause i’m in a good mood right now but there might not be a chapter tomorrow but i’ll try my best to finish it.  also, i know i said i was writing another story but that is being postponed for a bit because that’s gonna take up a lot of mental stability so yeah.</p><p> </p><p>anyways, please enjoy and happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>george is in the middle of an ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>floating aimlessly, free of any disruptive thoughts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>that saltiness of the water grasping his sides to keep him from sinking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>george feels good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he’s without any fears, just hovering delicately over salty waters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>george opens his eyes to realize he’s in the middle of an ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>an ocean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>one so vast you can’t see any land from all sides.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>george is stranded, he’s lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>his feeling of free has betrayed him, all he felt was constricted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he felt trapped.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>he felt scared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george woke up in a layer of sweat, he was breathing hard. he hadn’t had a nightmare like that in so long. he used to have dreams like this when he was younger, the stress from his dad making his thoughts run wild. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it was dream. dream was the cause of these now. george needs to talk to him. needs to clear the air. he’s stressed again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>as he thinks of a plan on what to say, one thing has stayed stagnant in his brain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>did george do?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s about 6:00 pm when george finally decides to call dream. it rings twice and in the middle of the third ring, dream picks up.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“h-hello?” dream sounds worried. what is he worried about?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hi dream. uh, how are you these past few days?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m alright george. how are you?” he says as dry as ever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m good. yeah.” george just about forgot everything he wanted to say to the man, his nerves getting the best of him. he decided to just wing it at this point.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“so, if you don’t have anything else i need to g-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no! i mean, just stay. i have to talk to you. why are you, why are you ignoring me?” george said it. god, he hopes that his deepest thoughts don’t come true in the next few minutes.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wh-what? i’m, i’m no-” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“no dream, not right now. let me talk. what did i do wrong dream? after we, after the thing that happened, you don’t text me, call me, talk to me. you do none of that any more. i have to always bother you to talk and when we do talk you’re always so dry. like, like you hate talking to me.” george’s eyes are starting to pool with tears. he quickly wipes them away, trying to hide them, as if dream is right in front of him. he wants to seem strong for the non-existent man in front of him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“geor-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“why, why did you even do that? why do that with me? was it just to mess with me? just to-to toy with me? i don’t understand. we even left on good terms. and you, you kissed me! well, my forehead. you kissed my forehead and called me pretty. was it all a lie? was every sweet thing you said to me a lie? do you even like me?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, please.” he sounds sad. but george isn’t finished yet.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“do i disgust you, dream? does the thought of me repulse you? was what you did, what we did, was that just a game? just a little fun for you? you act like i’m a stranger! what did i do to make you be this way? was it my fault all along? d-do you hate me?” george is now crying. he doesn’t want to lose dream. not now, not ever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“can i talk, georgie?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“look george. d-do you think it’s your fault? all this time, do you think you did it?” his voice is as soft as air, and george is gliding through it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course i did. you left me dream. you don't even show up on my porch anymore like you always used to…” his voice trailing off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george. i’m just gonna pour out my feelings and emotions to you. i, i was scared. scared of you, scared of me. i’ve never been with a guy before and it was scary. my dad, my dad hated that stuff. i always knew i liked guys and girls but, i just pushed down my liking to guys. you told me your dad supports you being gay right? i want that. i was sacred of the fact that i’m, that i’m bi. god i actually said it. anyway, so after what we did, i was scared that i went too far. that i forced you to do that with me and i felt so repulsed. i know i should’ve talked it out with you but, i just didn’t know what to do. i’m sorry georgie, i hope we can be cool with each other again.” now it was dream’s turn to start crying as soft tears trickled down his bright face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dream, oh dream. it’s okay. it’s far more than okay. you could’ve told me you know? i thought it was my fault this whole time. are you okay though?” george, being a closeted kid once, felt for the man. of course, they should have both communicated more and dream shouldn’t have ghosted him, but he understands now.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i’m better now that i’m talking to you honestly. i love your voice.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“s-shut up dream. your voice is better.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh yeah? how so?” he said in that one voice from that night, causing george’s blush.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“stop.” george is starting to get worked up, even if they were spilling their hearts out on the table.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t know, my dear. i’m a bit lost. why is my voice better?” he’s using that tone again, that tone that wants to make george listen to him, obey him, submit to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-well, it’s nice and deep. but sometimes it gets a lot higher when your excited about something or when you laugh. and when you would lower your voice and whisper in my ear, it sounds nice.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“like this?” he says as he does the voice. george shivered and arched his back a bit.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-can you come over dream? i want to, uh, hang out again and talk to you in person,” george so desperately wants to see dream </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“is that the only reason you want to see me, pretty one?” george is this close to having whiplash from dream’s emotions. just a few minutes ago dream was crying and pouring his heart out and now he’s flirting with george like nothing happened.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“well... of course.” this is embarrassing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“damn, i was really hoping you were suggesting something. i guess not. but, sidenote, i’m not home right now. i went to visit my mom sister and i don’t come back for another day so a phone is all you get.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“damn, okay then. how are they?” george is a bit disappointed as he was starting to get hard but he’s just gonna have to wait.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re good. i told them about you. my mom and sister have been the supportive ones in the family. they’re out right now though, they're picking up dinner.” he says with a slight chuckle.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“really? and what did they say?” he’s smiling now, laughing a bit at the fact that he talked to his dad about dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“they think you’re good for me. they want to meet you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“me too george. god, i want to see you right now.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“can we, uh, can we facetime?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sure, why not. i’ll call.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george hangs up and is nervously waiting for dream’s call. he hadn’t seen dream in days, what would happen? the facetime shows up and george accepts the call. there showed dream, his dream. his blondish brown hair slightly tousled with reddish eyes. he was wearing his staple green sweater and he looked gorgeous.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re really pretty.” george blurts out before covering his face, an angry red accompanies his face. did he really just say that out loud? dream laughs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“me? i’m the pretty one? i mean, look at you, you’re absolutely beautiful.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“stop.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“with your flushed cheeks, your oversized sweater. you know, you look pretty with tears stains on your face.” he says whilst smirking. he knows exactly what to say to swoon george. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up. you’re the good looking one, with your big hands and hot voice.” now it was dream’s time to blush.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>they fall into silence, both boys' blushes were very evident in each others faces. they then just sit there for a few seconds of comfy silence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“god, you would look so pretty around me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dream! you can’t just say that.” george’s mind wanders again to suggestive places.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s wrong with that? i meant hugging, you know, hugs? we never hugged before. what were you thinking about georgie?” he says with a innocent smile, his eyes piercing into his own.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“n-nothing dream.” god, george is starting to get frustrated down there, he wants to touch himself so desperately but he can’t with the man watching him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course. cause why would you be thinking of nothing other, right?” he confidently smirks as he reaches up to scratch his chin, a glint of light catching george’s eyes. dream, he’s, he’s wearing, he’s,</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“d-dream, what’s that?” he couldn’t be, no chance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s what? is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you, are you wearing, rings?” dream smirks as he realizes what the shorter is getting so worked up about. he chuckles a bit before raising his hand in front of the camera, showcasing it so the blushing boy can see.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, you mean these?” dreams big, veiny hand has three chunky silver rings on the thumb, ring and middle finger. each have a different design, ranging from roses, to lines, to words. and george is obsessed. george can’t speak, he can only stare and breathe heavily.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, my sister got me these. i’m not much of a ring guy but after seeing your reaction i might just have to become one. do you like them, georgie?” he says as he not so subtly rests both his hands under his chin, showing them off to the flustered boy. george’s throat itches. he wants those big hand around him, around his neck, crushing him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“y-yes, yes god yes.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i usually go by dream but god works too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“shut up.” george is so turned on right now, he wants to relieve himself, he wants dream to squeeze his throat with his ring clad hands. he needs it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dream?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes my dear?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m not porcelain you know.” george wants the man in front of him, he wants to give him everything. he wants dream to claim him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“wh-what?” dream is confused, what does he mean?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re not gonna break me.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george what are you tal-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“marks.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you didn’t leave any marks. why didn’t you leave any marks here?” george twists his neck to show nothing but pale, unblemished skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, stop.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i want them so bad. please, make a mess out of me. i need to be yours, mark me. please, sir.” george is palming himself out of frame now, but dream knows what the older is doing. he knows and god is it a pretty sight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll be there in 30 minutes, touch yourself and you’ll get punished. and don’t even try to hide it if you did, i’ll know.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so yeah. it’s not that good i just didn’t know when to stop. i’ve been slacking a lot and sorry :/ but, i’m writing rn so that’s good. i’ve been receiving so much love recently from you guys and i just want to say thank you so much. you guys are all amazing and lovely. don’t forget to eat and drink water !! have a good day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream and george fuck.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah so this is just about 2,300 words of pure smut. i was working on this chapter for a while cause i was procrastinating but i got this chapter done in time and i’m quite happy on how it turned out, despite it being so rushed and delayed. anyways, please enjoy and happy reading :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>george is on his bed, cheeks still flushed and is confused, horny, frustrated and excited. not a great combo to be honest. it’s already been about 30 minutes and george couldn’t be more impatient.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>is dream actually coming over? he said he still had one more day to visit. if dream were to come, what would he do, do to george? he’s getting more turned on as another fleeting fantasy crosses his mind. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream had told him not to touch himself and george was so tempted to, to even just palm it like he had did on dream’s knee. he said he would punish him if he did. george almost wanted to do it just to see how dream would punish him. how dream would take control, call him a slut and punish him hard.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>his thoughts are cut short as a doorbell interrupts his thinking. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream’s here.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george slowly makes his way downstairs and opens the door, revealing a smug looking dream.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“hello pretty boy. did you do what i asked?” george looks down to see quite a prominent bulge on the taller man as well, nodding slightly, unable to talk.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah good good. i tried to get here as fast as i could, i didn’t want my baby to wait too long. was it painful?” he smiles softly as his hand finds george’s cheek, the shorter nuzzling his face into the big hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes dream. it was so painful, wanted to touch myself so bad. wanted you so bad dream.”  george’s cheeks are red, his back arches, making their chest flush against each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ahh, who’s dream? i surely remember you calling me something else that night, pretty one.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry, sir.” george tilts his head down in submission, dream closes his eyes in delight.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream strokes his cheek.“that’s what i like to hear. now, why don’t you show me to your bedroom? how would that sound baby?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“o-okay.” george grabs hold of dreams large hand, encasing his tiny ones completely. his mind teeters, loving the feeling. he leads dream up the stairs, careful not to trip. he reaches his room and closes the door just as dream pushes him against the wall, pining his slim wrists above his head with one hand, giving a bruising pressure. george looks up at dream through long eyelashes, mouth slightly ajar and looking unbelievably submissive. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“now, george, do you want this? and i need a proper answer or i’m not going to do anything.” dream asks carefully, as if george would ever say no.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, god yes. please, sir, give it to me” george squirms under big arms, so desperately wanting to be touched.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream snickers. “so eager, and all for me.” the tall man gets through his teeth before clashing their lips together. dream is a good kisser, his tongue moving expertly in george’s mouth, and all george could do is make muffled moans under the large man above him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george starts to buck his hips up, desperate for any kind of friction he can find. dream notices this instantly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“look at you, you can’t even stand a few moments without someone touching your dick. such a slut.” dream removes his hand off of george’s wrists to hold his waist. he keeps his crossed hands above his head, george is a good boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“dre-sir, please. please touch me. please.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you look so good george, with your hands up, careful not to displease me, cause my baby isn’t a brat is he?” george quickly shakes his head no.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s what i thought. my georgie is a good boy.” the brunette started breathing heavily at the constant praise.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you sure you want it?” dream sits down on the bed, his back flush against his headboard. “why don’t you put on a little show for me? strip.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george decided he wanted to tease the man in front of him, taking each piece of clothing off sickenly slow. starting from his shirt, to his pants and socks and only hooking his thumb in his boxers, never breaking eye contact. dream is blushing slightly, seeing the boy look so good, the outline of a bulge very prominent against his black boxers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george stops at his boxers as he makes his way to dream, crawling on the bed to him. george stops right in front of him, leaning down to kiss dream’s bulge through his grey sweats. dream makes a noise before collecting himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream runs a hand in george’s hair before pulling his head back to make him look at him, yanking at the strands. “you look so good for me, what are you trying to do sweetie?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-can i blow you?” he asks innocently.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“how can i grant that to a slut that doesn’t know how to use his manners?” dream laughs darkly when george’s eyes roll to the back of his head, being called a slut sounds so good to george  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“can i please suck you off sir?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course little one.” george wastes no time getting dreams pants and boxers off, with the help of dream of course. when dream is finally out of his restricting pants, george’s eyes widen at his size. he not crazy big, maybe somewhere between 6-7 inches but it’s definitely the biggest george had ever seen. george starts by licking the head before sinking his head, bobbing fast.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re so good george, how often do you open your whorish mouth for someone?” dream says, bucking his hips once, making george gag. the smaller only hums in response, sending vibrations to the younger. dreams moans and curses are getting sent straight to george dick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“george, can i fuck your mouth?” george doesn’t say anything at this, he just pulls off and opens his mouth, tongue out and waits patiently. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you look so hot right now. tap my thigh 3 times if it gets too much okay?” dream thrusts into george’s mouth, moaning at the warmth. dream sets a steady pace, thrusting quite fast but not fast enough to hurt george’s face. tears are starting to build in george’s eyes, he loves this. the feeling of getting used liked a toy, it degraded him and george’s couldn’t get enough of it. after going at it for a few, dream pulls off with a grunt.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“w-why did you stop?” george asks with slight disappointment, losing the feeling of being full.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream chuckles. “you little shit, i’m just checking up on you to see if you’re okay but it turns out you love this, i can’t believe it.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m fine, now keep on going, please.” the brunette says opening his mouth again. dream thrusts in again, georges moans at the feeling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“god look at you, getting off from just having something in your mouth. you dirty. little. slut.” he thrusts in at each word, george whines. dreams moans become more frequent, signalling that he's close. he thrusts in one more time before coming down his throat. george swallows it like the good boy he is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry george, i should’ve told you when i was going cum, do you need to spit sweetie?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i uh, i already swallowed.” george says bashfully.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re so cute.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-can i have a kiss?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course.” dream takes george and flips him over so he’s lying on the bed. the larger kisses him feverishly, george returns he kiss with the same intensity. dream moves from his mouth to his cheek, jaw and neck, kissing his way down. he sucks multiple hickeys on george, his once spotless neck now scattered with pretty purple marks. he moans at every nip the man gives him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“have i ever told you how gorgeous you are?” dream finally takes off his sweater and undershirt and all george can do is stare. dream doesn’t have abs, just flat skin over his stomach that sags a bit at the bottom, his tanned skin looks perfect to the smaller. dream looks a bit down to see george’s very hard cock. he laughs darkly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“would you look at that, you’re leaking for me already, i barely touched you. need some help with that?” dream takes george’s cock in his hand, encasing it completely, stroking it, teasing it slowly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“m-more, please.” george says through moans, twitching at the pleasure he’s getting. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“so greedy. but since you asked so nicely, i will.” he starts going faster, moans and whimpers leaving george’s throat. dream’s hand is so big, it wraps around him so well. the feeling is blinding.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“close, i’m gonna cum. close, sir” george is about to cum, he’s nearly there when dream pulls his left hand off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>george whines. “w-why? i was so close.” pouting cutely, george reaches down to get himself off when dream takes his hands and flips him over. george’s face is in the sheets and his ass up in the air.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah ah, george. not yet, wouldn’t you want something else instead?” george feels very exposed right now. his ass is up and his head down with his arms above his head. he blushes at the sudden bareness. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“now, where’s your lube, honey?” the smaller motions to the bedside drawer. dream opens it and there’s an almost comical silence when he spots 2 toys alongside the lube. it’s a large dildo and a smaller anal plug. the taller makes a noise in amusement. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“do you walk around with that thing in?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“s-shut up.” the blond just laughs in response, grabbing the lube making his finger slick.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“are you ready?” george nods as dream inserts a finger in. he waits a few minutes and george nods for him to keep going. dream wastes no time thrusting fast into the younger. the smaller moans at the familiar feeling of being full.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“more.” dream adds another, scissoring him open. dream reaches over to put his other fingers to his mouth, george starts sucking on them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you love this, don’t you? being filled at both ends, you’re twitching.” he muses at george being a moaning mess. george moans loud as dream hits one spot. he writhes under dream, trying to push himself back onto the man's fingers, dream pulls out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“h-hey, i was close.” pushing back once more in hopes for some friction. dream slaps george’s ass, he makes a noise in shock and want.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“did you like that, george? you really liked being spanked like that? you just become more of a slut by the minute.” he slaps it again, his cheek starting to become red. george begins to whine, wanting something bigger.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, dear. are you ready?” he says whilst lining himself up. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes please just do it already sir.” dream puts a condom on and takes that as approval as he slowly pushes himself in. he waits a few before thrusting fast. they both moan at the feeling. dream keeps a steady pace, hitting all places except one.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re so tight george. so tight for me.” george wants dream to call him his, to degrade him, to claim him, he just doesn’t know how to ask. he wants dream to wrap his big hands around his neck, choking him as he cums. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“d-dream?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“who, pretty one?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry, sir.” he tries to get through moans, it all feels so good.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“what do you want, baby?” his thrust has become slow, but powerful, focusing on the pleasure rather than the speed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-can you please, ch-choke me, sir?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, here?” dream reaches around georges shoulder and wraps his hand around his neck, making george look up. the metal of the rings are cold, sending shock and want through his veins, wanting them to be dug into his skin.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, yes please. please sir i need it so bad. want it, want it. choke me, har-AHH.” dream hits his prostate dead on and george screams in pleasure, george cries out begs and pleads to get choked. dream, careful not to squeeze his adams apple, closes his hand hard, cutting off george’s airways. the smaller stops making any noise, mouth open and tears down his face. he lets out one loud, high pitched moan.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“more, harder. please, break me.” dream squeezes a bit harder, the rings digging into his already bruised neck. dream is pounding hard, chasing his own release, both boys so close.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you look so nice right now, a hand on your throat, tears on your cheeks and moaning like a slut. you’re so loud, anyone in this town could hear. but you’d like that wouldn’t you? everyone knowing what a cockslut you are.” george moans loud, the thought of being heard by someone turning him on so much. he loves it all, he feels so good.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m close, can i cum, please, please can i cum, sir?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“since you asked so politely, i’ll just have to give it to you. cum.” dream lets go of george’s throat and the brunette is hit by a wave of oxygen, he takes a large breath of air, sobbing at the air that hits his lungs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-call me yours, please. yours, yours.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re mine georgie. you’re mine and no one else’s. i own you, darling, in my grasp, in my hands. you’re mine. now cum like the good boy you are.” that’s all george needs to hear to cum. after being edged so much, george cums hard, long white ropes shoot out. he breathes hard, coming down from his high. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m close, baby. in or out?” george, not wanting to deal with cleaning it out, just takes himself off, turns around and opens his mouth in front of dreams cock, waiting for his release.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck.” dream starts stroking himself and ot long after, cums down george’s throat, swallowing it all. dream comes down from his euphoric state, reaching down to caress george’s cheek.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“you did so well, georgie. so, so well.” george basked in the feeling, cuddling into his hand.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“c-can, can we go again?” he blushes, as if asking to go again was the most scandalous thing he did today.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>dream laughs. “of course, sweetie. maybe we should invest in a wheelchair for you, huh?” they both laugh and go again.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i was so tempted to write ‘their tongues fought for dominance’ for the jokes but i didn’t. i realized a few things after writing this. one, i legit only wrote them swearing like once or twice and i didn’t even realize it and two, it was physically painful writing the word cock and i tried to avoid it at all times T-T like i legit took a second to just reflect on my decisions on life that led me to a fanfic. so anyways, this was fun to write XD</p><p>don’t forget to drink water and eat and have a good day &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>new achievement: free the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey there, it’s me again for one last time. that’s right, this is the last chapter of cover me with your marks. i had a lot of fun with this. i wrote a fanfic before but i just didn’t have enough want in me to finish it so i stopped. then i started this and with all the support i’ve been getting, i just wanted to continue. this had been a real journey, even if it was almost 2 weeks of writing. i did not think i was going to post everyday but i did ! thank you all so much for your support and please, enjoy this very last chapter and happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream wakes up first. after going at it again, dream cleaned george up and they both went to bed in each other’s arms, george’s head on dreams chest and dream encasing the smaller. dream looks down at george, smiling softly at the sleeping boy. he looks so peaceful, and so god damn pretty. he is so in love with this boy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>he reaches up to stroke his hair, running his fingers through his soft short hair. george opens his eyes slowly and smiles.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“good morning.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“good morning, how was your sleep?” hand still coursing through his hair.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“it was nice, it felt good in your arms. you?” george keens in the touch  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“same, it felt nice holding you.” dream kisses his forehead. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“dream?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“yes, my dear?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“i just wanna-can we sit up for this?” george says already getting up, dream following in accordance. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“what’s up, lovely?” god, george was so in love.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay, so i’m just going to say this now cause if i don’t, i probably will never say it. i like you, dream. i’ve liked you since the day i saw you. and i know that sounds gross and cheesy but it’s true. i love how nice you treat me, your stupid wheeze that makes me smile as well, i love how caring you are, how funny you are. i just love everything about you, i, i. i love you, dream.” he said it. he finally said it and he’s praying to any god that exists that dream would feel the same.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“george.” a large smile appears on his face as he reaches over and hugs george, crushing him in strong arms. he shakes him a bit before pulling away, though arms never leaving his arms.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“george, listen. you’re tiny, like, really short. your hair is kinda looks like a lego character, you make dumb jokes that somehow makes me laugh, your hands are small, you like to play minecraft 24/7 and when you’re not playing minecraft you code or paint. you’re kinda a hypebeast but like, on the low. you have minecraft figurines by your bed and you’re very dumb. you’re dumb and i love you so much it hurts my heart and i never want you to leave my arms.” as dream finishes his odd confession, they both kiss, but this time, heat isn’t fueling the kiss. it’s pure love and adoration and both boys couldn’t be happier. the kiss is long, both appreciating each other, their tongues dancing together, waltzing in a beautiful manner. when they pull away, george hits dream slightly on the arm.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“what kind of confession was that? you just roasted me and then tell me you love me? you’re the dumb one.” they both laugh hard, tears in their eyes for multiple reasons. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“so george, will you do the pleasure, and honestly work, in being my beloved boyfriend? through thick and thin, till we defeat the ender dragon, till death do us part?” dream dramatically puts the back of his hand to his forehead, fake crying aloud.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“shut up you’re so stupid. of course!” they both kiss again, smiling into the kiss.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“thank you dearest. i will try my best to cherish you and care for you till the day i die.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay but sidenote george, you should really take a shower. i already did after i cleaned you up to the best of my abilities but you should still shower you stinker.” he covers his nose and mouth in fake disgust, but also to stifle his laughs.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay, okay i will, dad.” he rolls his eyes, getting up and making his way to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“i’m gonna make us something to eat okay, baby?” grabbing his undershirt and sweatpants.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay!” the sound of the shower and the door slightly muffling his voice but dream heard, making his way to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>it’s been about 10 minutes since dream started making the pancakes, the shower stopped a few moments ago. dream wanted to make something extravagant for the boy, but there was almost nothing in his cupboards so he just landed on pancakes. though, pancakes were still a good second.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>dream literally can’t believe it. he’s george’s boyfriend. george is finally his. after months and months of pining, he’s his. dream remembers he first time he saw him, he was unpacking his stuff when he looked up at a window beside him, seeing a cute boy painting a very detailed hand. from what he can see, he’s painted quite a few. dream takes a moment to look at george’s features. he’s quite an average guy, short brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, short. but dream thinks he’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>wanting to talk to him but, him being the somewhat anti-social gamer he is, just decides on sitting down on his swing in hopes for the young man to walk out of his house. and he does and the first thing he realizes is he’s short. really short. and he’s easy to get worked up, earning blushes and stutters at almost anything dream says. he was so pliant, dream wanted his hand wrapped around that pretty little neck of his. dream, having just met the man, was a bit shocked to say the least at his own thinking, but it eased him a bit when george was blushing at the sight of dream’s hand. making a mental note of that, he decided he was going to try with his every will to be the small man’s boyfriend. he couldn’t imagine a life without him. he made dream laugh a lot and was so comforting when he was down. he was so in love with the man and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>or, nothing dream wanted to do about it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>he’s about to turn on the pan when he hears a ding dong come from the door. george is still not out of his room yet so he decides to open it himself, revealing a slightly taller than george but still shorter than him man. the man raises his eyebrows a bit before talking.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“who are you?” he has a slight texan undertones in his voice, showing nothing but amusement.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“oh i’m dream. who are you?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“you’re dream?” the cowboy man inquires.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“uh, yeah?” who is this kid? he looks about 5 years old and 19 at the same time.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“oh, okay. i’m nick. i’m just looking for my boyfriend, george. have you seen him anywhere?” the yee-yee kid smiles sweetly. his what?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“george, is your boyfriend? what?” the names sounds somewhat familiar to him but is far too angry and confused to think about it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>the country boy muses at his fast growing anger, laughing metally knowing that this is the man george loves oh so dearly and is obsessed with. sapnap pushes past dream and yells.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“george! my love and my darling. where are you sweet cheeks? i want to give you a big fat kiss, right on the lips.” as if on timing, george emerges from the door, clad in pyjama shorts and dreams green sweater, many sizes too big.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“oh hey sap, what’s up?” the ‘i go hunting for a sport’ man runs to george and gives him a big hug, kissing his cheek with a wet lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“ew, get off me.” george tries to push sapnap off, looking over to a furious looking dream, obviously confused.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“george, who’s this?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“oh this is sapnap, remember i told you about him? he’s my best friend.” still trying to pry the desert boy off, but sapnap holds him tight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“excuse me? i’m you’re hot and sexy boyfriend.” the texan boy says, smiling hard from the amusement of this whole situation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“omg no you’re not sapnap. i’m dating dream now.” okay, now, dream is super confused but is slightly happy from those words coming out of george’s lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“y-you’re. you’re cheating on me? i can’t believe this, fine! i’m breaking up with you. i never want to see you again!” the ‘i most likely own a gun’ man starts fake crying.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“then get off me you spoon.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“never! i’ll never let my precious baby go.” the ‘i wear cowboy hats unironically’ boy hugs him again when he spots something. an array of 10-15 hickeys littered on george’s neck, plus4  sort of reddish purple marks in the shape of 4 lines. oh god it couldn’t be  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>oh. <em>oh</em>.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>sapnap finally pushes george away from him. “ew you’re tainted get off me. now i have cooties!” george lands in dreams arms and is explaining everything that just happened to the clueless boy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“wait, you’re wearing his sweater and you guys are looking at each other with such love and george has like, 1000 hickeys on his neck. you guys had sex! EW! get away from me you heathens!” the bearded man shields his eyes and prays.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“shut up sapnap.” as the man with eiffel towers on his bedsheets is in his own world, dream and george are in their own.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“you look pretty in my sweater.” noticing how large it is on him, dream makes a mental note to ‘accidentally’ leave sweaters at george’s house.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“it smells like you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“those marks look so nice.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay guys, please. i’m only 19, young and bountiful. please stop. please don’t besmirch me, not yet. like it’s cute and all that you guys are happy but please.” the hay bale man says, disgust evident on his face. they pulled away from looking at each other but dream hugs him from behind and stays there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“okay, let’s cut the bullshit. are you guys dating yet?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“yes, sapnap. i already said when you were trying to kiss me on my face.” he said, smiling up at dream, the man returning the same fondness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“finally! omg, do you know how long i’ve heard george ramble about how much he loves you? ‘dream is so hot!’ ‘dream is ignoring me, i’m sad!’ ‘dream, dream, dream’” the horseback boy mocked in a very high pitched, very bad british accent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“i do not sound like that!” the two other men laugh, sapnap making his way over to dream to shake his hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“it’s nice to meet you, though. i think you’ll be good for george.” dream copying the same smile, shaking his hand.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“i’ll try my best to make him very happy.” he says, smiling at his boyfriend. sapnap takes dream’s hand and holds it up to his face, examining it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“you know what george, he does have nice hands like you said.” dream and sapnap start laughing, at the remark and at a blushing george.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“shut up! let’s just eat, i’m starving.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“from all that back blowing, am i right?” the ‘i’m not shorter than george!’ man nudges the couple, them both blushing hard.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“sapnap!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“whatever lovebirds, i just came for george and some food. let’s eat.” the countryside boy says, making his way to the kitchen, leaving george and dream alone. the taller smiles at the smaller, hugging him, smelling his hair. dream pulls back and kisses george on the forehead.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“come on, let’s go eat some food.” dream outstretches his hand and george takes it and lets himself be led to the kitchen, smiling after his new boyfriend. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>god, george couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that’s it guys. that’s it. </p><p> </p><p>honestly, i had so much fun just trying to think of anything other than sapnap, so that’s all just for jokes. </p><p> </p><p>i will be writing another story though !! i’ll start to pick up where i left off in a few days, i need a bit of a break. but again, thank you all so much for clicking this story and staying till the end. it means so much to me and i hope to see you guys again. that sounds a bit weird but you know what i mean. please don’t forget to drink water and eat. have a good day. love you guys, bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>